<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Apart by AnneButMoreChaotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409094">Fall Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneButMoreChaotic/pseuds/AnneButMoreChaotic'>AnneButMoreChaotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Am I making everyone sad cause im sad?, Angst, Angst go brrrrrrrrrr, Drowning, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Hah Anne's sad, Happy Ending, I made historical people gay, Maybe I'll think bout it, Nightmares, POV First Person, Parrward, Suicide, Swearing, Yes., a lot of swearing might i add, aralyn - Freeform, clevemour, expect without covid, first fic, gays, how do people tag, modern day AU, take L, what am I doing with my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneButMoreChaotic/pseuds/AnneButMoreChaotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was so happy but I had to go fuck it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first fic, please don't judge me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sitting in the sand, the only sound is the waves crashing and a couple of seagull squawks. The water comes up and touches me, it's cold as the air around me.</p><p>I look around but there's nothing I haven't already engraved in my memory. The clouds are dark, the news said it was gonna rain soon. The sand is dark and smooth, it almost doesn't feel like sand. The ocean is an inviting dark blue.</p><p>I wanna swim in there and never come out. I want the water to engulf me, let seaweed tangle around me, and just stay there forever.</p><p>No matter how used I am to the cold, I still shiver. I've been out here for hours, I wouldn't be surprised if I have hypothermia.</p><p>I hear a voice that sounds like Aragon whisper in my ear "It's your fault, when will you realize that?" I turn around and as always no ones there.</p><p>How did I get here?</p><p>How did I the happy, cheerful, and chaotic Anne Boleyn become a lonely, depressive, piece of shit?</p><p>I faintly hear a car park behind me, it pulls me out of my thoughts. I don't look to see because I don't care at this point.</p><p>Where are the other queens you may ask, depends on what you believe in, but either way let's start at the beginning where nothing could get any better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up with the sun shining on my face. There sadly wasn't another body in the bed that I could annoy.</p><p>I looked at the time, "7:35" it read. I still had 25 minutes before I had to fully get up.</p><p>Then I heard yelling from the hallway, I turned over, put my face to the pillow, and put the blankets over my head to drown out the noise.</p><p>Five minutes later, I heard my door open, and then someone was jumping on the bed. We all know who it is.</p><p>"Kat! Let me rest!" I yelled with my face still on the pillow. There was no way I was gonna get up at this godawful time.</p><p>"Nope, you're getting up if you like it or not!" Kat yelled back at me</p><p>"Whhhyyyyyy!"</p><p>"We're going to that one VR place, dumbie!"</p><p>"Oh shit, I totally forgot!" I said while jumping out of bed</p><p>"Well get ready, after we eat we're leaving," Kat said while hopping off the bed and leaving the room.</p><p>I looked around my room, the walls were forest green, actually, I just realized literally everything in my room was some green. Though the only reason some things had green on it was that I, Anna, and Kat were painting and long story short paint war. The other three weren't happy to see us covered in paint that day.</p><p>My dresser was in the corner next to that was a desk I never used. I had some empty shelves and a mounted TV on the wall. I also had an easel which other than my bed was the most used thing there.</p><p>I showered, put on a graphic T and highrise jeans, and put my hair in its iconic space buns.</p><p>I can't really imagine Anne wearing that outfit but I'm a raging lesbian that doesn't know any other outfits soo.....</p><p>I went downstairs smelling bacon and eggs/the best breakfast ever. Catalina was still at the stove making it. Anna and Kat were sitting on the couch watching some new show. Jane was cleaning up, and Cathy was sitting on the counter drinking coffee.</p><p>I went up to Catalina, wrapped my arms around her waist, and put my head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, bab-"</p><p>"Anne get away from me and the stove, you're going to start another fire," Catalina told me</p><p>"C'mon that was once."</p><p>"Twice actually!" Anna bumped in</p><p>"Wait, when?!?" Jane asked concerned</p><p>"Anna, shut up!" I said</p><p>"When has she or any of you in the chaotic trio ever shut up?" Cathy asked but it was less than a question and more of a statement</p><p>"Touché," I said</p><p>"Do I actually have to move?" I asked Catalina</p><p>"Yes." She told me</p><p>"Well fuck you too," I said clearly not meaning it and moving away from her</p><p>"You can do that later." She responded with a smirk</p><p>"Don't think I won't take that offer," I say also smirking</p><p>I walked away and joined Kat and Anna watching some show. Very specific.</p><p>Not long after Catherine was done making breakfast so we all grabbed our plates and sat down at the table. On one side there was Jane in the middle, Anna to her left, and Cathy on her right. On the other, I was in the middle with Kat on my left and Catalina on my right.</p><p>Kat chomped down her food like she was in a competition, the rest of us ate fairly normally. We got onto a conversation about pets, Anna started talking about how we should get one while Jane started debating with her and disproving her points. Of course, the three sane ones were against getting a pet and the chaotic three were with having one. But considering the sane three-plus Anna are the ones who make the financial decisions, we won't be getting a pet anytime soon.</p><p>"Now that everyone's done, can we get going?" Kitty asked</p><p>"I should mention I won't be going with you guys," Cathy added</p><p>"C'mon please Cathy! Kat imploringly said I don't think I'm using that word correctly but I'm trying</p><p>"I've already ate with you guys, that's more than I usually do."</p><p>"Please, for me!!" Kat pleaded with puppy eyes and Cathy might be tough but no one can resist Kat's puppy eyes.</p><p>"Fine, but only because I'm nice."</p><p>"Yes!!"</p><p>"Now that that's dealt with let's get going!" I said while running to the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's not very good, but I don't really care. Well, I do but don't....Get what I mean?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We're in a car full of adult children!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vroom Vroom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I raced to the car, with Kat right behind me.</p><p>"You guys always start running before me!" Anna called far behind me</p><p>"Your fault for not paying attention!" I called back</p><p>"Anne you're on thin ice! Keep an eye open while you sleep!" Anna yelled back at me</p><p>I got in the van and went all the way to the back. It was a ten-seater, I made sure Jane got a ten-seater specifically just in case the kids also reincarnated and found us or we found them. I still thought of Lizzie every day and I plan to keep on doing so.</p><p>"I call shotgun!" I saw Kat say while starting to open the passenger door</p><p>"You're too short!"</p><p>"Anne you're shorter than me."</p><p>"Exactly why you and I don't sit in the front."</p><p>Kat groaned and went into the back and into the seat in front of mine.</p><p>Anna got into the passenger seat.</p><p>"You're now on a bit thicker ice." She said while looking at me through the rearview mirror.</p><p>"But Anne is most definitely going to do something to make you drown her." That statement came from Catalina, who came into the car and sat next to me. Jane also got in but she sat in the driver's seat.</p><p>"That is true, it is mine and Kat's duty to annoy the heck out of Anna. Or any of you in general." I responded with an animated smile</p><p>"You're saying that as if Anna doesn't also annoy us." Cathy chimed in while coming in and sitting next to Kat</p><p>"C'mon I'm not as tiresome as those two." Anna retorted</p><p>"Honey, I think you know that's not true," Jane asked Anna</p><p>"Oh wow, okay. " Anna said</p><p>Jane started the car and drove off.</p><p>I looked out the window to see the house getting smaller and smaller and slowing disappearing.</p><p>20 minutes full of conversations and sly comments passed</p><p>"How fucking far is this place?" I asked</p><p>"Anne, I thought we agreed you would try to not use as many curse words when Kat's around," Jane said in her motherly tone</p><p>"Jane I'm nineteen I think I can handle a few swear words."</p><p>"Okay then, don't be running to be when they start saying everything in the book."</p><p>Anna looked at me, I nodded.</p><p>"Don't you dare traumatize Kat," Catalina whispered to me</p><p>I turned to her "Too late."</p><p>Both me and Anna looked at Kat.</p><p>"BITCH, FUCK, PISS OFF, SHIT, BASTARD, CUNT, TWAT, CRAP, PRICK, BULLSHIT!" Both me and Anna were yelling every swear we could think of for a solid minute before not having any more left.</p><p>"I...." I could tell Kat was trying to think of something to say but couldn't find it. I could also tell by her face that she was definitely scared.</p><p>Jane took one of her hands off the wheel and put it in front of Cathy's face, without tearing her eyes off the road. Cathy took $20 out of her pocket and put it in Jane's hand.</p><p>"Cathy, why did you just give Jane $20?" Catalina asked</p><p>"Lost a bet," Cathy said grumpily</p><p>"What was this bet?" I broke in</p><p>"I bet that you and Anna would scar Kat and Cathy disagreed," Jane said</p><p>"I thought you two would at least take pity on Kat and not do that to her."</p><p>"Do you not know us at all?" Anna questioned Cathy</p><p>"..." Cathy didn't respond</p><p>"On another note, how long is this actually gonna take?" Anna asked Jane</p><p>"It should take another 20 minutes."</p><p>Everyone expect Jane groaned</p><p>"These car rides are not that bad," Jane stated</p><p>"What do you mean? We're in a car full of adult children! Car rides are the worst"</p><p>Catherine, we are not adult children!" Kat yelled</p><p>"Yes, you guys are!" Catalina yelled back</p><p>"Not!"</p><p>Then there was a lot of yelling, yelling that even Jane took part of. If it wasn't for the overwhelming screaming match that blocked out all my thoughts I would have wondered how the car hadn't crashed yet.</p><p>I can usually handle loud sounds but this was a lot, too much. My ears wanted to explode, I needed it to stop. It was like when you're alone in your room, and then a bunch of uneasy thoughts comes rushing at top speed all at the same time so you have to put on music or a video to make it stop. But I didn't have music. I didn't have anything to get away from the wretched sounds. It also reminded me of when Henry would yell, now he was loud. He only did it in private of course.</p><p>My breathing quickly became labored, then black spots covered my vision. I felt nauseated. No one saw me struggling to breathe through or maybe they did but didn't care.</p><p>My neck was now burning and it felt like it was on fire.</p><p>"Shut up!" I snapped</p><p>They all turned to me. Expect Jane cause y'know she's driving</p><p>"What?" Cathy questioned</p><p>"Just shut up. It's too loud." I said quietly while trying my best to curl up in a ball with my seatbelt still on.</p><p>Catalina very quickly tried comforting me.</p><p>"Hey, Are you okay?" She took my hands off my knees and put them on her chest.</p><p>She didn't let me answer.</p><p>"Breathe with me." After a while, my breathing was back to normal, same with my vision.</p><p>"Anne we're sorry we didn't realize how loud we were being. Or that it was affecting you." Kat told me</p><p>"It's okay just try not to be as loud next time," I said to the five of them</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"How long is left?" I asked</p><p>"5 minutes."</p><p>Those five minutes passed relatively quickly.</p><p>Jane parked the car outside of the place.</p><p>It was small with some random game posters on the windows. From what I could see the inside was dark and empty with some blue tape in squares on the floor.</p><p>"We are totally gonna get murdered here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The more I write the worse it gets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Enter Creative Name here...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers for the game Duck Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We are totally gonna get murdered here," Anna said</p><p>"Oh yeah, no doubt," I responded </p><p>Cathy opened the door of the place, the lights turned on.  Down the hall and to the right I saw another hallway that had some people with VR headsets on. After around ten seconds someone was running over. She actually looked really similar to me. Her name tag had the name "Millie" on it. She tripped but caught herself before she fell. </p><p>"Hi! Do you have a reservation? You have to have one." Millie asked </p><p>"Yes, we actually do it's for five. Under the name Seymour." Jane told her</p><p>"Five?" Kat asked </p><p>"I didn't think Cathy would come." </p><p>"The headsets are right here." Millie gestured over to the five blue squares with headsets on the wall in front of it. </p><p>"Is there somewhere I could sit?" Cathy asked Millie</p><p>"Not really...Only on the floor.." </p><p>"That's fine by me." </p><p>Cathy walked over to the corner, sat down, and took out a book. </p><p>"So just put on the headset, grab your controllers and pick a game. I suggest doing the tutorials if you haven't played before. Don't go into another person's square unless they're in your party. Call me over if you're having trouble. And..what else.....Oh yeah if you feel like you're gonna vomit down the hall are the toilets. </p><p>"Wait do people usually need to vomit?" Jane asked </p><p>"Not usually but sometimes."</p><p>While Jane paid,  I walked over to one of the squares reserved for us. On the wall was a TV displaying a list of games. From what I could tell the screen just showed what was happening in the headset. </p><p>Jane finished talking to Millie and Millie started helping Kat get the headset on correctly. I waited to see what game everyone would pick.</p><p>I was correct, the screens did show what was happening in the headset.</p><p> Kat was looking at this game called Duck Season, I had seen a couple of people play the game on Youtube, it was a horror game disguised as a game like Duck Hunt but in VR. </p><p>I could see that Millie was about to warn Kat about it but I stopped her before she could.</p><p>"Please don't tell her," </p><p>"Oh ok, I won't." </p><p>Anna picked Superhot which didn't surprise me at all. Catherine and Jane picked Job Simulator. Why someone would want to pick a game where you pretend to do jobs, I have no clue.</p><p>I chose Beat Saber it was fun, I liked that I got to play with the beat of the music. The colors were also not too neon to look bad but not too pastel to look like it belonged in a small indie game. I tried doing a level that wasn't meant for beginners. Let me tell you was I moving all over the place. My arms were swinging everywhere plus I had to duck and dodge. I was sweating so much and I started to get nauseated. Not a good combo. </p><p>I had the urge to vomit. I took off the headset and ran down the hall to the restroom. I got in a stall and vomited my breakfast out. I sat there for a minute before slowly getting up and flushing the toilet. I went up to Catalina's square. </p><p>"Babe," </p><p>"Yes?" She kept on playing the game </p><p>"Did you bring water?" </p><p>"Of course I did, Kat's almost always thirsty."</p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>"Anne, where do you think?" </p><p>I noticed her bag and immediately grabbed and opened it. </p><p>"We need to get your eyes checked out."</p><p>"I just glance over things."</p><p>"Yeah, but you do it way too often for it something to not be wrong with your eyes." </p><p>I got the water and found mints so I took those as well.</p><p>"Says you, remember that time I got you a framed picture of the two of us, I put it on your dresser, it was even in bright yellow wrapping paper and you still couldn't find it."</p><p>"Name another time I've done something like that." </p><p>"Oh like that time two years ago a few months after we reincarnated, you couldn't find the pan right in front of you. Or the countless times you've been looking for your phone with the phone's flashlight." </p><p>"Okay but everyone's done that last one." </p><p>"Still being a hypocrite." </p><p>"Just get back to your game, we have like around an hour left." </p><p>I got up and kissed her cheek, I almost got elbowed in the stomach. </p><p>"Warn a girl I still have the headset on, also your breath stinks get away from me." </p><p>I laughed and went back to the restroom. I opened the bottle and put some of the water in my mouth and swirled it around. I spit out the water and repeated the process a couple of times.  I took a mint out of the tin and popped it in my mouth. </p><p> </p><p>I left the restroom and started heading to my square. I looked around at my friend's screens. Kat was near the part where you would figure out it was a horror game so she made a mental note to not be concerned when she heard a scream. Anna being her was already at level 23 and Jane was "working" as a cook. Cathy was still in the corner reading her book. There were a couple of other people there but they were a few squares away. </p><p>I went back to my square and put the set on. In no time I was sweating trying to keep up with the music and not to fail. I feel good to say that I did manage to do an expert level, the biggest accomplishment of my life. We don't mention that it took me the whole hour though. During the hour I did hear random yells from what I could guess was the staff. </p><p>"WHERE THE FUCK IS STAN I NEED TO SEND SOMETHING!" </p><p> </p><p>"You said oat milk!" </p><p> </p><p>"GET THAT RUG AWAY FROM ME!" </p><p>That last one really got a kick out of me. </p><p>We were told that our time was up and we had to go. The ones of us who did play gave the headsets to the staff. We left and were almost to the car when Kat noticed a froyo shop.</p><p>"Jane, Can we please get some?" Kat pleaded </p><p>"Fine, but no dessert after dinner tonight." </p><p>"Yes!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I did just realize the lights were supposed to be off the whole time unless someone entered but I forgot when writing this....sorry not sorry....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was soon over after the fro-yo we walked around an outdoor shopping outlet a couple of blocks away from it. I got some black, formal clothes because I didn't have any and I should have some, just in case it was needed. </p><p>By the time we all got home, the sun was dropping. Jane made something for dinner, no clue what it was though it did taste good. We discussed what we were doing the next day or the day after that. We had the whole week off for clarification.</p><p>We decided we would go to the small waterpark near us. From what I knew, it only had ten slides and a wave pool. It was also known for not being the cleanest but, it was cheaper than driving to a proper waterpark. Other than that, we didn't talk about anything exceptional. Well, there was some yelling coming from Kat and I. Plus, Anna kept on complimenting herself. Neither of those was an unusual sight to see at dinner or in general.</p><p>Additionally, Catalina and Cathy did have a small fight over some book and the amorally ethical choices the characters made. In the end, they agreed that all the characters were jerks and were probably going to book hell or something like that.</p><p>I helped Jane clean up the dishes and table after we finished eating. I didn't realize how many platters we used until then. Why and how do six people use 20 plates? That is preposterous.</p><p>While we were cleaning, Jane suggested that we should instead go to another waterpark. I assured her that we would be fine and that the park wasn't that bad.</p><p> </p><p>Once we washed and put them away, I went straight to bed. The day had somehow tired me out. I went to the side of my bed, opened my arms, and fell on the bed face first. It may have been less than 15 hours, I had only been separated from it, but I completely forgot how soft it was.</p><p>Soon enough, sleep overcame me, and I was in a dream.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>I couldn't see anything, just darkness. Suddenly, I was watching two people drag me, 1500's me. I watched myself make jokes about going to go beheaded. I was calling myself, "Lady Anne Lack-Head." I knew what I was going to see. I couldn't close my eyes or turn. I was forced to watch it.</p><p>The two men took past me outside. I followed them, my legs were moving on its own. I saw myself get put in front of a stone, with an executioner right next to it. My head was put on the stone. Someone was saying something. I didn't pay attention to that. I was watching the terror cross my face, realizing that I really was going to lack a head after this.</p><p>Then, I was no longer watching myself. Cold stone was now burning my neck. I didn't want to feel it once again. I would pay so much money to escape this. I needed to wake up before it happened, but I couldn't. The executioner swung.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>I woke up trying to scream. I still couldn't make a noise. I threw my hand to my neck. It felt like someone was taking a hot skillet to it, it even felt hot to the touch. Everything was coming back, all the memories I've tried to push away. Being overwhelmed plus feeling like you're in a pit of burning lava isn't a combo you want.</p><p>I took my chocker off and immediately started I scratching my neck, hard enough to make it bleed. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Memories of Lizzie made their way in my mind. That pushed me over the edge. Noise could finally escape my throat, I was trying to keep it as quiet as possible, but I still was loudly sobbing.</p><p>I couldn't see my neck, but I could tell it was red from irritated skin and a bit of blood. Scratching it made it worse, but it felt so good to tear the skin away. Short nails were not the desired length for this, though they would do at the moment.</p><p>Soft knocking came from the door. I didn't answer. I didn't need anyone seeing or hearing me right now. I was still sobbing but not as hard. Then someone pounded on the door, eliciting a squeak from me.</p><p>"Open the door, Anne!"</p><p>"Anna! Don't be so aggressive!" I heard Jane scold Anna</p><p>I chuckled. It was always funny hearing Anna get scolded. The chuckle did sound pretty sad though. I was still sobbing so, that made sense.</p><p>"Can you please let us in, Annie?" Kat asked</p><p>"Nope," I said quietly, and my with my voice cracking like I was a 13 teen-year-old boy. I stopped scratching my neck and tried wiping some off of it.</p><p>"One of us?" Catalina asked</p><p>"Yeah," I replied almost inaudibly.</p><p>"Well, that's not fair, she's gonna pick you."</p><p>"Kitty, please shush," Cathy told her.</p><p>"Fine, fine." I faintly caught her saying</p><p>"Kat is right," I told them.</p><p>The door opened, and Catalina walked in.</p><p>"She heard you, dumbie," Anna said, directing it to Kat.</p><p>I got a glimpse of Cathy hitting Anna in the back of the head.</p><p>"Scheiße! I only said dumbie!"</p><p>Catalina closed the door and walked over to the bed.</p><p>"Is that blood?" She asked concernedly</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She turned around and, from I can assume, went to the kitchen to get napkins. I sat there and tried not to get said blood on the bed. I was successful in this endeavor. Catalina came back into the room with a shitload of wet paper towels.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it."</p><p>She hummed and started wiping the (kind of dried up) blood off my neck. It stung like a bitch whenever it touched a specifically deep cut.</p><p>"How are you going to cover this?"</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>After I would say 5 minutes, the cuts stopped bleeding. Silence filled the room, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't the usual warm air.</p><p>She gave me a look, one that I don't usually see. I knew it meant "Talk."</p><p>"I don't wanna."</p><p>"You will have to discuss it some time, so you might as well do it right now."</p><p>I groaned and laid down on the bed.</p><p>"It was just a nightmare."</p><p>"The usual?"</p><p>"Yup," I said, popping the p.</p><p>"Why'd you make your neck look like a hyena attacked it then?</p><p>"It felt good."</p><p>"Another thing we need to check out."</p><p>"What flavor did you get at the fro-yo place?" I asked</p><p>"You can't just change the subject like that, but for your sake, I'll go along with it. I had chocolate."</p><p>"Ew, why get chocolate when you can get vanilla."</p><p>"Vanilla is bland."</p><p>"Your bland!"</p><p>My nightmare was long forgotten, by the end of the night. When I went to sleep for the second time that night, I had a pair of arms wrapped around me. The best two arms, if I say so myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was not half-asleep when I wrote this, I swear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>